


#15: Spencer Reid (Criminal Minds)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has always had a "thing" for Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#15: Spencer Reid (Criminal Minds)

     _"What do you need, baby?"_

_"I need your cock."_

_"Hmm. Why should I give it to you?"_

_"I've been good."_

_"I'm not sure about that. There was the other day when I asked you to go make me a cup of coffee and you refused."_

_"I didn't wa-"_

_"I asked you to get me a cup of coffee, and you didn't. I don't care if you didn't want to. You still disobeyed me."_

_"Please, Daddy?"_

_"Ok, alright. Bend over the edge of the couch and pull your pants down. Oh, you're open already."_

_"I knew you couldn't resist me."_

_"I'm going to fuck you extra hard for that."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Mmm. Still so tight, no matter how much I fuck you." You're wonderful, Spencer._

_"Aaron, fuck me already. What are you waiting for?"_

_"Alright, you asked for it."_

_"Oh, fuck! Thank you, Daddy, thank you!"_

_***beeping noises***_

_"You want me to go faster?" **  
**_

_"Yes, Aaron, please."_

_***beeping noises***_

_"Mmm, your cock is so big, Daddy. It feels so-"_

_***beeping noises***_ Finally, Spencer's eyes open. He's panting and covered in sweat. His stomach drops when he realizes it was all just a dream. Now he's stuck with disappointment and an unbearable boner. His hand moves under the elastic of his boxers and rubs the head of his engorged member. He only needs to pull his hand up the shaft and over the head twice to come. His semen coats the inside of his boxers. He takes off the soiled underwear and throws it in the direction of the hamper. Time to go take a cold shower.


End file.
